


You're Blushing

by zellymaybloom



Series: 50 Day Personal Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellymaybloom/pseuds/zellymaybloom
Summary: The girls are trying to beat the heat, and Brooke's sweater isn't helping. So she asks Chloe for something.





	You're Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> wigwoigpwahnhirof i shouldve had this written hours ago but i was not productive ahhhhh... Welp at least it's done. The prompt for this day was "You're blushing" which was the title. I should probably just say the prompt for all of them in this series because I don't always use the prompt for the title hmmmm imma do that. Tell me any mistakes you see because this isn't edited!

It was as hot summer afternoon, and Chloe and Brooke were hanging out at Chloe’s. It was only Wednesday, and everything just felt like a total drag. Nothing was happening. The most exciting thing had happened happened on Sunday, when Rich and Jake finally got together. It was expected though, and the amusement wore off fast. They really didn’t act much differently from when they weren’t together. The only difference was they added grossly cute cuddles and handholds to their already lovestruck stares. Trying to find some amusement, Brooke had been invited over just to talk.

Right now, they were lounging on the bed. Brooke was sitting cross legged on her phone in front of Chloe as she braided her hair. Hard nails slowly dragging through soft locks. They said nothing as the radio blasted overrated tunes around them. Sipping on strawberry lemonade, they just enjoyed each other’s company. Having someone play with your hair or vise versa was relaxing to the two of them. The silent interaction was a comfortable familiarity over the years. 

As the tower fan spun away from her direction, Brooke was reminded of just how hot it was. Dropping the sweater around her shoulders even lower, she turned to ask Chloe if there was anything she could wear from her closet. Personally, she had always been a leggings, t-shirt, and sweater girl with no regards to the actual temperature. Today made it hard to ignore though. At a scorching ninety-nine, she was practically melting in the knit pullover.

With a huff of amusement, Chloe got up to enter her walk in closet, Brooke close behind. The two of them looked through all of the neatly organized by garment and sleeve length. Showing Brooke the small spaces, she left her to find something as she walked out reminding her to lock the door. Now alone, she sifted through the many clothes she had. She had tried to look for the simplest things possible; she didn’t want to ruin her good clothes. The thing was  _ everything _ seemed nice. There was a floral tank, a teal off the shoulder, everything just seemed too  _ good _ for her to wear. As she sifted through everything, she began to grow worried. She didn’t want to grab the most expensive thing Chloe owned and spill her drink on it. At a loss, she ended up grabbing the first thing she touched. It ended up being the one with the least fabric possible. A simple sleeveless crop top and some denim shorts. With a sigh, Brooke noted that she would at least  beat the heat. She put them on quickly trying to ignore the fact that these were  _ Chloe’s _ . Finally dressed, she looked in the mirror inside and checked the fit. It was a decent fit actually. They felt just a bit tight putting them on, but she thought she looked okay. Just glad that she wasn’t sweating in her clothes, she  stepped out of the closet.

“Are these okay?”

Chloe was having a gay field day. Her best friend and crush since freshman year looked,  _ amazing _ . Used to her usual coverup outfit, the slightly more showy attire was certainly a treat to see. Looking away to hide her reddening face, she forced out a response. 

“You look great, as always.”

That wasn't a lie. She really did think Brooke like fantastic in everything. She was just worried if that came out too forward. Did it sound like she was being flirty or was it more like casual friend compliments? Although, she didn't really know which one she wanted to sound like. As much as she’d love to keep her crush secret, these feelings have been stirring for too long. It was growing harder and harder to keep them concealed. On top of that, it was only a matter of time until some guy started to notice the beauty she was. Chloe knew her friend was a hopeless romantic, so she’d probably fall for him pretty fast. She was painfully aware she would lose the game if she never played. The thought was worrying. To have been with her for years, but never be able to be in her life as she wished.

As Brooke came to sit on the bed, Chloe struggled to act calm. She really wanted to just  _ hold _ her. She knew she was a very soft person, both personality and physically. It was fun to hug her. She was short, but not immensely. Just enough for Chloe to feel like she was protecting her with every embrace, and bury her face in her hair and inhale her coconut shampoo. As the urge became more and more present in her mind, she was suddenly hit as she remembered that hugs are a totally normal friend thing that she could do. Scooching closer, she wrapped an arm around her friend in a forced casual manner. As she did so, she was incredibly pleased to have Brooke turn and wrap her arms around her for a full hug.

Pulling back, she complimented her friend once more. “You look  _ adorable _ in that.”

Brooke beamed at the flattery. After a fleeting moment though, she looked to Chloe and tilted her head in confusion. “You’re blushing. Are you sick?” Gently, she placed a hand on her forehead to check. “Huh. You’re fine. Why are you so... You know you complimented  _ me _ not the other way around, you loser!” she said teasingly.

Her face had gotten noticeably closer as she spoke. Feeling even warmer, Chloe formed the realistic response possible. “Oh, just the heat. This happens sometimes. It’s nothing really!” Brooke just shrugged and turned away to her phone, knowing her hair would be picked up again. She wasn’t quite buying the reasoning, but she decided to blame it on the blazing summer sun. It was hotter than usual after all. She was disappointed that she hadn’t quite gotten a reaction, at least as far as she could tell.

And so, both ladies resumed their business, thoughts consumed by the other. She would tell her one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little shmittle do. (If you want an actual pinkberry get together [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117604) is one I wrote as part of this same list of prompts. I was like lowkey v proud please read if you haven't I crave validation.) Find me on tumblr [@zellymaybloom](https://zellymaybloom.tumblr.com) for some musical trash. I hope your day is as good as the sushi I just had earlier lol. And that sushi was reaaaaaal good.


End file.
